1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems, and more specifically to methods and systems that use alternative lock methods for locking access to an event.
2. History of Related Art
The evolution of the computer industry has been driven by the insatiable appetite of the consumer for ever increased speed and functionality. One species that the evolution has created is the multi-processor computer.
The multi-processor systems, in similarity to other computer systems, have many different areas that are ripe for improvement. One such area ripe for improvement evolves within the operating systems for such multi-processor environments (e.g. UNIX, AIX, etc.). More specifically, in such a multi-processor environment, locks are used by the operating system in order to serialize access to resources.
One such resource is an Event List Anchor, and the list (event list) associated with the Event List Anchor. In general, an Event List Anchor, is defined in UNIX as an Event Identifier.
The methods currently used today for accessing the event list result in serialization. Specifically, current methods use a single lock, such as Proc.sub.-- Base.sub.-- Lock (AIX), to serialize the event list, and potentially, to serialize other fields not in the event list.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method and system that would serialize only the event list itself. The present invention provides such a method and system.